In the prior art, machine tools, in particular multi-spindle turning machines, are known, including multiple workpiece spindles supported on a rotary drum (turret or turret body), wherein the rotary drum/turret body is configured to rotate/index the rotary drum/turret body around a longitudinal axis thereof.
For example, in EP 2 163 334 B2, a multi-spindle turning machine is described that has multiple workpiece spindles supported on a rotary drum, wherein the rotary drum is configured to rotate/index the rotary drum around a longitudinal axis thereof, and, for each workpiece spindle there is provided a tool assembly holding one or more tools. For relative movement between the workpieces received at the workpiece spindles and the tools of the tool assemblies, the spindles are movable in a Z-direction being axially arranged with the respective spindle axis. Further, each of the tool assemblies is configured to move in a radial X-direction with respect to the longitudinal rotation axis of the drum and in a tangential Y-direction with respect to the longitudinal rotation axis of the drum.
It is an object of the present disclosure to further develop the concept of the multi-spindle turning machine of EP 2 163 334 B2, taking into account the above, and particularly to enhance the machining options of the multi-spindle turning machine, to provide a compact machine concept, allowing for more flexible, accurate, efficient and reliable machining operations, and/or to improve accuracy and/or stability of the machine tool.